Missão Alien
by J P Sarutobi
Summary: Shino e o Clã Aburame tem um grande segredo guardado há gerações, que corre riscos por causa do descuido de três crianças, e agora Shino tem que resolver a situação.


Missão Alien:

**N.A.: Espero que gostem da Fic! **

**Sinopse:** **Shino e o Clã Aburame tem um grande segedo guardado há gerações, que corre riscos por causa do discuido de três crianças, e agora Shino tem que resolver a situação.**

**Decrimier: Os personagem utilizados na fic pertence ao Kishimoto, e blábláblá! Só Yousei Sarutobi me perrtence!^.'**

Aconteceu algo muito estranho em Konoha, uma nave extraterrestre foi encontrada dentro da caverna do rosto dos Hokages, um grupo de jounins e membros da AMBU foram para resolver este caso, a nave estava sendo analisada pelos membros da ANBU, enquanto os jounins vasculhavam pela cidade a procura dos Aliens.

Caverna das estátuas dos Kages, 17:00hs

Hachi, era uma integrante da ANBU, responsável pela nave, a máscara de fênix, eram adornados pelos cabelos alvos da jovem, que observava o lado de fora da nave minuciosamente, atrás de descobrir um modo de entrar, mas todos os métodos que utilizara, não funcionaram. Ela suspira e fala pelo comunicador com seu chefe.

_ Ibiki-kun! O único orifício que encontrei na nave, é tão pequeno que só um inseto passaria, já tentei todos os jutsus de arrombamento mas nada funciona, a equipe de criptografia, também ainda não conseguiu descodificar os símbolos que percorrem a nave...

No vilarejo dos Aburames, arredores norte de Konoha... 18:00hs

Todos os membros do clã estavam reunidos no amplo salão, no final dele estava duas suntuosas poltronas onde se encontravam Shibi e Shino Aburame, estavam sentados nelas, mas dessa vez estavam sem os óculos, mostrando os lhos vermelhos, com fendas de gatos negros. Os dois pareciam bastante alterados, o que era incomum no clã, Shibi falava em seu tom severo e baixo, encarando um por um na sala.

_ Não acredito que você estão colocando tudo a perder! Depois de tantos anos.. Quando finalmente conseguimos a confiança, do povo de Konoha, que estamos rouba todos os chakras que precisamos, que estamos quase conseguindo completar nossa meta para reconstruir nosso planeta, você põem tudo a perder, deixando nossa nave se descoberta?!_ Num tom mais baixo e feroz ele pergunta._ Quem foi o responsável por tal deslize, seja homem o suficiente para se apresentar!

Todos os presentes se encaram começou uns burburinhos, os insetos de Chakra estavam inquietos, fazendo o som de zumbidos se propagar por todos o salão. Mas ninguém parecia que iria se entregar. Até que um grupo de três crianças, todas usando ósculos escuros, e casacão, entra no salão de cabeças baixa.

_ Gomen Shibi-sama, nós estávamos apenas brincado, não acreditávamos que daríamos tanto trabalho, nunca penas que tínhamos desativado o capo de visibilidade...- As três crianças falavam em uni sono com a voz chorosa. Shibi as encarou, levantou e foi até elas, as três crianças tremiam de medo, esperando assustadas sua punição.

_ Vocês causaram e agora vão ter que resolve-lo! Shino, você será o responsável por elas! Vocês tem 48 horas terráqueas, para resolver esse problema de modo que não sobre rastro do acontecimento! Vão!_ Shino apenas assente com a cabeça recoloca os óculos e junto com as três crianças some numa nuvem de fumaça.

No lado de fora do vilarejo dos Aburames... 18:30hs

Shino observava os dois, garotos e a garota de uns onze anos cada, todos os três tinham os cabelos castanhos , os meninos de cabelo arrepiado e a garota de cabelo liso escorrido e cobrindo que fazia lembrar a Samara do filme "O chamado", Os três ainda encaravam o chão assustado esperando as ordens de Shino. Shino levantou uma das sobrancelhas, pensado numa estratégia. E com o seu tom baixo começou.

_ As regras são bem claras que não se deve mexer, naquilo que não nos pertence, sem uma prévia autorização. Mas como vocês parecem ignorar as regras, vamos deixar uma bem clara, a partir desse momento, vocês obedeceram todas as regras que eu decidir! Entendidos?! _ Ele perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas para os três. As crianças se encararam, como que entrando em acordo.

_Hai!_ Disseram em uni sono. Shino abaixou para ficar na altura dos três, e explicou o plano, os três assentiram que haviam entendido o plano e cada um desapareceu novamente numa cortina de fumaça para cumprir sua parte do combinado.

Caverna dentro das estátuas dos Hokages.... 19:00

A equipe da ANBU, era dispensada apões mais um dia de exaustivo trabalho, mas nada havia sido descoberto sobre a nave. Hachi encostara sem querer na nave cansada, e acaba caindo dentro dela. Ela observa ao redor, parecia que estava dentro de uma colméia arroxeada e sombria, ela sentia seu Chakra enfraquece ali dentro. Ela tira a máscara, para poder observar melhor o lugar, ela segue pela porta que havia no final do corredor, e encontra a sala de controle, onde encontra alguém mexendo no painel de controle, de longe ela não podia as feições direito, mas seu coração, estava disparado, ela sentiu sendo picada por algo, quando olha a sua volta estava cercada por insetos, ela tinha pânico de insetos, seu coração dispara e pouco tempo depois ela desmaia.

Dentro da Nave Aburame 19:10hrs

Shino reorganizava os comandos na nave para que ela voltasse a ficar intangível e invisível. Quando sente a presença de outra pessoa, a princípio pensa que era uma das crianças que já havia voltado da missão, mas quando olha para trás encontra a jovem de cabelos alvos, e marquinha vermelha na face esquerda em forma de uma pétala, desmaiada, ele se aproxima da a jovem, que parecia que não acordaria tão cedo ela parecia ser um pouco mas nova do que os dezoito anos que tinha. Não lembrava de conhecê-la, mas a aparência dela era-lhe familiar. Ele a pegara no colo, mas com o movimento, seu óculos caíra, deixando seus olhos a mostra, a jovem entre os olhos encarando os de Shino, mas depois volta a dormir.

Shino a leva para fora da nave, e deixa alguns insetos tomando conta dela, para ter certeza que a garota não acordaria, e deletaria o que descobrira, ele termina de fazer as configurações da nave e sai, carregando a jovem nos braços, teria que saber o que ela descobrira, Mas quando ia saindo da caverna , sentiu a presença de outros Shinobis, e deixou a garota desmaiada no chão, da caverna e se escondeu entre uma das frestas da caverna, para saber o que a garota contaria. Eram dos membros da ANBU, que acordam a jovem, que parecia assustada, eles a perguntam o que ela viu, e onde estava a nave, mas a garota apenas balança a cabeça dizendo que não sabia, que a única coisa que conseguia se lembrar eram de insetos e um par de olhos vermelhos. Os dois homens se encararam, ajudando a jovem a se levantar.

_ Foi o Uchiha! Só pode ser, mas por que ele, pegaria a nave?_ O mais alto perguntou_ leve-a ao hospital eu , vou investigar o local!

O mais baixou ajudou a alva, e saíram da caverna. Quando Shino não mais sentia o Chakra dos dois, ele se aproximou do AMBU por trás, e batendo das omoplatas, o homem cai desmaiado. Shino se ajoelha na frente dele, e lhe segura a cabeça. Os insetos começam a sair de seus braços e entram pelos ouvidos do ninja. Que abre os olhos que não demonstravam nenhuma reação, estava numa coloração opaca.

_ Apaguem as informações sobre a nave do cérebro dele, meus insetos..._ Um zumbido oco pode se ouvido de dentro da cabeça do ninja. Depois de uns dez minutos, insetos, saem de dentro da cabeça do ninja e voltam para dentro de Shino.

Hospital de Konoha, 1:00

Shino entrava pela janela do quarto da jovem AMBU, que ressonava tranqüila na cama, apenas o rosto estava descoberto, os lábios entre abertos, ar sereno, deixava o rosto da jovem ainda mais belo a luz do luar. Shino balançava a cabeça, estava ali para apagar a memória, não para admirar a beleza da jovem. Ele se aproxima da cama, mas a jovem se mexe fazendo que o coberto, cai, deixando o colo da jovem descoberto, que estava apenas protegido com apenas uma fina camisola vermelha de alça, que caíam do ombro dela. O Rapaz respirou fundo, aquilo era uma verdadeira tentação. Ele passa a mão pelo rosto, e retira os óculos, deixando os olhos a mostra. Mas quando os reabre, percebe que a jovem acordara, e o encarava, com um misto de curiosidade e receio.

Logo ouvisse o barulho de passo e antes que Shino pudesse sai, Sakura e Ino entram no quarto da jovem, Sakura deixa a bandeja cair à bandeja observando os olhos de Shino. Ino acabava gritando, que faz que Kiba, Shikamaru e Naruto que estavam no hospital, fazendo a guarda da Jovem Konuichi, viessem correndo ver o que estava acontecendo. Aproveitando o susto dos amigos, Shino desaparece numa cortina de fumaça. Ele conseguira piorar a situação, que já estava complexa. Por hoje ele não poderia fazer nada, não sem causar mais complicações para o seu clã.

Vilarejo do Clã Aburame, quarto de Shino... 5:00hrs

Shino acordara sobressaltado de um sonho ruim, levanta e vai lavar o rosto no banheiro da suíte em que dormia, ele senta no beiral da janela e observa o nascer do sol agora lhe restava um pouco mais do que vinte quatro horas para resolver toda aquela confusão que poderia se a destruição de seu clã. Ele ouve batidas frenéticas em sua porta, ainda apenas de cueca box, com a qual dormira atende aporta, portando apenas a roupa de baixo e óculos escuro, do lado de fora estava as três crianças, com ar nervoso.

_ Não conseguimos! Não conseguimos colocar as bombas de amnésia onde você nos mandara, a AMBU nos perseguiu juntos deles estavam, Hyuuga Neji e Hinata, eles descobriram todos, todos os jounins já devem estar sabendo a verdade!- Falava a garotinha aflita._ nós vamos se destruídos. Acabou....._ A menina choramingava assustada.

As coisas ainda pareciam piores do que ele imaginara, mas prometera ao pai que resolveria tudo em quarenta e oito horas e o faria, mas não podia sozinho, Ele passa a mão pelos cabelos, e depois encara as três crianças.

_ Escutem com atenção! Você farão o que eu mandar dessa vez. Não poderão cometer erros! A existência do nosso clã está dependendo disso!_ Shino explica detalhadamente o que os três deveriam fazer. Depois que as crianças sumiram para fazer o que ele havia ordenado, o rapaz volta para dentro do quarto, toma um banho rápido, se veste e saí.

Lago da área de treinamento avançada de Konoha, 06:00hrs

Estavam presentes sentados em algumas pedras ao redor da clareia, ou em pé, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Ino e Hachi, que estava usando seu uniforme de AMBU, só que sem a máscara. Shino estava de frente para eles em pé os encarando um por um por trás dos óculos escuros. Ino e Sakura encaravam-no desconfiadas. Kiba e Hinata um semblante preocupado. Hachi apenas observava tudo sem demonstrar emoção como fora ensinada.

_ Shino-kun.... é verdade? Q-q-q..que você não é é é...co-co-como nós?- Hinata o encarava preocupada- Shino-kun por que escondeu isso de nós?

_ Desculpem- me, mas as regras de meu clã me proibiam de contar, mas por causa de um deslize, de três membros, precisarei do auxílio de vocês, para que este segredo que se mantém há anos seja mantido, as vidas das pessoas do meu clã dependem disso!_ ele falava com sua voz inabalável, mas sério e sincero. O grupo se encarou, pensado no que responder.

_Qual é o plano então?_ Shikamaru pergunta, dando a confirmação que Shino precisava, todos esperavam a resposta dele.- e aproveite e explica a sua história junto!

Centro de Konoha, 8:00hs

Depois que o grupo montou todo o plano, estavam todos em suas posições, Hachi sumiria com os arquivo sobre a nave espacial de dentro da AMBU, Shikamaru sumiria com toda a papelada do departamento de criptografia, Ino e Sakura apagariam a memória de todos os envolvidos no caso da nave especial, com a desculpa de ser um check up de rotina nos jounins envolvidos na missão, como era uma missão ultra- secreta não havia muitos envolvidos. Hinata e Neji estavam tentando destruir qualquer pista que encontrassem usando o byakogan e Kiba com o faro dele e de Akamaru e Shino com os seus insetos. O plano parecia estar dando certo. Mas até o final da tarde, eles não tinham conseguido ainda destruir todas as provas, e assim entraram noite adentro atrás de todas as informações sobre o ocorrido com a nave. Tudo parecia que finalmente ia acaba quando Hachi ia saindo da sede AMBU, e ouve uma conversa.

___Morino, tem certeza que esses arquivos estão seguros? Não podemos nos descuidar, essa informações são importantíssimas para o futuro de Konoha. Se conseguirmos abrir aquela nave, quem sabe as informações que vamos conseguir! O quanto que poderemos evoluir com as novas descobertas! Então quando vai levar as informações para a Hokage? Quem sabe com o soco dela conseguiríamos abrir aquela nave!

_ Estou levando os arquivos agora mesmo, logo resolveremos o problema de abrir a nave! Tenho certeza que não pode se tão difícil, devemos apenas prestar mais atenção ao detalhes e logo conseguiremos abrir!_ Respondeu Ibiki sem se alterar muito apenas acompanhando o chefe de pesquisa da ANBU.

Yousei ia sai para avisar o resto do grupo quando bate em Shino que já estava atrás dela ouvindo tudo. Ele sai puxando ela, para que pudessem seguir Ibiki, que agora estava sendo escoltado por quatro membros da AMBU. Eles estavam indo em direção para fora da vila. Eles estariam de grandes apuros, se não conseguissem recuperar aqueles documentos.

Divisa do país do fogo com o País do Rio...02:00hs

Passaram o dia seguindo Ibiki, Quando finalmente ele parou , os dois descansavam enquanto os insetos faziam uma busca pela redondeza. Yousei estava sentada num galho no topo de uma árvore encostada no tronco, mas sem desviar atenção de Ibiki. Shino estava em pé no mesmo galho que ela.

_ Os insetos? Também vem de outro planeta?_ ela pergunta encarando o rapaz com ar curiosa, seu tom era baixo para que mais ninguém pudesse ouvir . Shino apenas a encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

_ São eles são nosso companheiros de viajem por assim dizer...Faz alguma idéia para onde ele está levando esses relatórios?_ Ele pergunta voltando a observar Ibiki, a jovem apenas bufa, tentando tirar uma mecha do rosto.

_ Imagino que esteja esperando a Gondaime, que estava numa reunião em Suna, para lhe entregar o relatório mas rápido possível, e aqui no meio do nada, longe dos olhos do conselhos eles poderiam agir logo sem se preocupa com o conselho ou Danzou...Ela deve chegar a qualquer momento temos que pegar aqueles pergaminhos antes da chegada dela!- Yousei falava baixou com ar preocupado.

Somente metade dos insetos de Shino voltaram da busca, e a maioria estava ferida, voando com dificuldade, um deles pousou no dedo de Shino para contar o que haviam encontrado.

_ o que está acontecendo?_ A alva perguntou preocupada, se levantando, a situação parecia cada vez pior. Isso a estava deixando aflita.

_ Estão atacando Konoha! Parece que a vila da Pedra está atacando! Alguém delatou sobre a nave para eles, eu não acredito... como uma brincadeira de três crianças pode causa tantos problemas?_ Shino pela primeira vez paecia preocupado com o que estava acontecendo. Antes que a jovem pudesse dizer algo, um barulho faz com que os dois olhem para a direção de Ibiki, que acabara de ser atingido mortalmente no pescoço por uma kunai.

_ Sensei!_Hachi falava, baixinho, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo, e logo os dois se viam cercado por ninjas da vila da pedra.

Uma grande batalha começava, mas os deis estavam em grande desvantagem, eram centenas de ninjas contra apenas os dois, mas os dois conseguiam trabalhar numa harmonia invejável. Hachi estava ferida no braço esquerdo, havia um corte em sua bochecha esquerda, que fazia um filete de sangue escorrer por ele. O casaco de Shino apresentava rasgos, a bandana estava torta, e tinha um ferimento na perna esquerda. A Luta vara a madrugada, a cada ninja inimigo que caía era uma vitória, a alva parecia enfurecida pelo o que fizeram com Ibiki.

Centro de Konoha, 17:00hrs

Os dois com muita dificuldade haviam conseguido vence a batalha e foram o mais rápido que puderam para Konoha em cima da Invocação de Shino que era um Bikochu gigante, a jovem agarra nele a viagem inteira, Shino acabara de descobrir que a garota tinha pavor de insetos, o que era estranho pelo fato dela até agora não ter mostrado não ter nenhum problema com ele.

_ Para alguém que usa o pseudônimo de "abelha", é estranho o fato de você ter medo de insetos.- Ele perguntara peto do ouvido dela, já que ela estava agarrada a camisa dele. A sensação de ter ela por perto era deliciosa, estava inebriado pelo cheiro da jovem. Ela apenas balançou levemente a cabeça, ele podia ver corpo da jovem se arrepiar com o que fizera.

_ Eu sou alérgica a abelhas, meu pseudônimo fora escolhido pelo Ibiki-Sensei , foi uma ironia, ninguém pode imaginar que o que mais tempo está no meu nome..._ Ela deu de ombros um pouco desconsertada, só agora tinha percebido como estavam próximos.

Finalmente o enorme inseto para num alto do que sobra de um prédio, Konoha estava um pandemônio acidade estava literalmente em chamas, haviam muitas pessoas caída mortas pelo chão, alguns outros ninjas lutando, a sede da Hokage estava quase toda destruída, os dois correram para ajudar na luta, as três criancinhas que havia começado aquela confusão estavam mortas, e o vilarejo Aburame estava todo em Chamas. Shino ficara totalmente sem reação, quando ele sente alguma coisa tentando atacá-lo por trás. Era uma jovem do clã Kamizurui. Indo de um jeito maligno para ele, ele conseguira desviar do ataque.

_ Nos encontramos novamente, dessa vez você vai me pagar por ter atrapalhado o plano do meu clã há cinco anos atrás! Você sentirá na pele todo o mal que me causou!_ Falou ela com ódio na voz.

O duelo começa equilibrado, abelhas versus besouros, uma das piões batalha que o moreno já tivera que enfrentar, mas ao mesmo tempo que ele lutava ele não sabia o porquê, muitos de seus amigos estavam mortos, seu clã havia sido destruído, pelo que ele estava lutando? Até que ouvira a voz da alva atrás dele. Ele havia aparado sem reação por alguns minutos.

Depois de quase um dia inteiro de batalha finalmente os ninjas da vila da pedra haviam sido destruídos, Ele estava o lado de Hachi que arfava cansada, havia algo de errado com a jovem, mas antes que ele perguntasse qualquer coisa, a jovem caíra desfalecida, ele conseguira, ampará-la ele repara em algumas picadas pelo o corpo dela que estavam vermelhas e inchadas. Ele não conseguia acreditar, a jovem havia sido picada pelas abelhas do clã Kamizurui, antes que ele pudesse faze alguma coisa, a jovem jazia morta em seus braços, ele sentira uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto ele via tudo desmoronar por uma brincadeira de criança. Aquilo não podia ser real, tinha que ter algo de muito errado naquela história. Ele apenas ficou ali observando o corpo da jovem sem vida. Alguém o chamava, mas ele não queria dar ouvidos.

_Shino...Shino...Shino..._ Yousei tentava incansavelmente açodar o namorado que parecia estar tendo um pesadelo horrível, ele transpirava e rolava de um lado para o outro. Depois de um tempo ele acordara, com ar transtornado.

_ Hachi.. o clã..._ Ele começou a fala palavras desconexas até perceber onde estava, era o quarto de Yousei, reconheceria aquelas paredes roxas e o cheiro que vinha da jovem de qualquer lugar. Ele olhara para a namorada, a alva estava ali intacta, tirando algumas marcas vermelhas no pescoço, que ele mesmo as causaras na noite anterior, ele deslizou os dedos pela marquinha em forma de pétala vermelha do rosto da jovem, e depois a beijou com paixão.

_ O que aconteceu? Que sonho tão assustador foi esse que o deixou nesse estado?- A jovem perguntara preocupada depois do término do beijo, acariciando o rosto dele._ E por que você me chamou pelo meu Pseudônimo da AMBU?

_ Uma longa história... um dos piões sonhos que já tive... até os insetos estão inquietos por causa dele... Espero nunca precisar ver uma cena como aquela....Eu vou te contar!_ Ele volta a deitar na cama, estava apenas com a cueca box negra( N.A:isso mesmo sem os óculos escuros ^^), enquanto a alva usava sua camisa, ela deitada sobre o peito dele ouvido toda a história do sonhos com bastante atenção.

Caverna das estátuas dos Kages, 06:00 hrs

Shibi estava dentro da nave ajeitando os últimos comandos, só precisavam demais um pouco de Chakra para poder volta para o planeta de origem, mas ele tinha ligeira impressão que nem todos do clã iam gostar na notícia e querer voltar, mas isso ficaria para a reunião que aconteceria mais a tarde, agora ele tinha que reconfigurar o escudo de invisibilidade da nave, para ter certeza que ninguém iria descobri-la. Era um trabalho árduo que tinha que ser feito a cada cinco anos. Mas era um mal necessário, e ele nem queria imaginar o que aconteceria se alguém descobrisse a nave.

Fim

**N.A: Hai, Mina!^^ estpu respondendo um desafio da Kasumi Todoh, onde o Shino tinha que ser um Alien, espero que tenham gostado!^^ Lembrem-se! Façam uma autora feliz e deixem um rewies, Críticas( Construtivas), elogios, sugestões são sempre bem vindas^^**

**Beijux;**

**JP**


End file.
